Fran Bow Fanfiction: Fran x Philmore
by Passiongirl
Summary: A moving and truly deeply meaningful story about a young girl called Fran and the boy she falls in love with, Philmore. They share a room in an asylum, they share a mental condition, they share trauma... Can they share love?


Fran Bow x Philmore Fanfiction

Phil says "I can't he's here"

Fran looks shocked and looks at the wall wher a big portal of purple void has open and a goat step out

"you r a prisner of my gaems" sys remor

"fuck u" sys fran "u kill my parents and twin fucker"  
Phil looks shocked

"Fran that is terrible languge!1"

im sorry phil" she replies, smiling as the void clses and remor pisses off

"Its quite sexy, I like it" phil says raising his eyebrows

"\fuck off" fran says running outand slammign the door

"Hello yung child" says the creepy office guy

"can I have some coffee or a cinnamon bun laced with sleeping meds?"

"no" fran says

"fine I gues I l just have to rpae youu"

"get the fucke wawyw from me fuxkcwr I hope u die froma pinapple growing our of your anal cavity" fran cscreaches running out and grabbing damens walking cane and smacking him on the ass

"ow" damien sa\ys "stop the prest did that enough already"  
"thats fucked up" fran replies

"i no" he says then eats more spgahetti

annie wlks in

"helo annie" fran beams walksing over 2 her

Annie says "hi fran wants some sleeping meds that r magickal

"yeh"

"ook" annie givesthe sleeping meds

fran now has 2 meds the red ones and gthe sleeping ones

she gets confuse and eats wrong meds

she dies

dr oswald busts a nut

"MMMMMMMYYYYYY CHIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLDDDDDDDDD I WAITED TEN GLOURIOUS YEARS FOR THS MOMENT"

"ALL I VE EVER WANTED FROM FRAN ISS BRAIN"

"NOT IN A SEGGUAL WAY"

phil says "ew"

damein says "ow"

annie says "me too thanks"  
remor walsk in with itward

"hello this is my man"  
Itward smiles "whait a ham honkign pea funking second what the flock did u do to fran"

itward smacks dr oswald so hard on the ass his brain comes out of his urethra

grace schreeches

daiemen says ow

annie walks voer to fran and says "do ou want some sleepi n meds"  
fran rises from ded and says "yeh"

phil walks in with the pervguy

perv man says "omg fran no"

phil" u don t even kno her fucker I share a roomwith her and I fapt o her breathin every nite"

perv guy saus "youre 9"  
phil says "I kno"

damien sasys "anie is a babe"]

annie says "do u want some sleeping meds"  
damien says " yeh"

annie give sleepign meds

damien "now will you sleep with me"

itward hits two drums and a cymbal

remor looks angry

itwards fucks remor in the cafetira foloor

the children are confused why he is shoving his penis in to an empty gap between some bones

"Why" says annie

Adelaida comes in "GIVE ME MY FUCKIAN G CRYAONG S OR I WILL FUACKING CUT YOU ALL"

fran gives gren crayonh

adelaida says "thanks"

" r u ok fran" say phil

"yeh" say fran

"Wanna have shrex" says phil

"yeh " say fran

they go to room and sit on bed

"phil eat this" fran give s pill to phil

"What is this"

"its a sleeping pill"

"why"

"cos"  
"Why"

"cos"  
"WHY?/"  
"cos"  
"just eat the fucki n mwdicine u pissy"

phil eat medicine with tear in his eyes

phil dies bcos it is wrong pill and he is not craycray

oswald busts a nut

itward and remor walk in

palontras flie in

palontras say "dmn he flyyyyyyy af"  
itward say "r u fuckign hugh palontras or just du mb pice of shit"  
fran "im tired

"can I slep now"  
grace walk in

"ahoy me mates " say grace

"fuck off" says fran "u kill my parents"  
"No u kill my parents" say grace

"What" say fran

"what" say grce

"what" say fran

"wat " say grace

"wot!" say frqna

"did u kill my prents " asy fran

"yeh " say grave

"u fucker" fran says jumpin on her and shoving rasperbryy kaetones in he r thraot

oswald busts a nut

phil wake up

"omg" phil say

"Nigga dis shit is crazy omf " says palontras

"Shut up" remor says casting a spell to kill everyone and make them cry blood

phil and fran wake up in the heart of darkness

"well fuck" say phil

"that is a rare mebuka in its natural habitat. Lets see if we can get a bit closer" says fran in a deep old man voice strangely similar to David Attenborough

they walk closer

Mebuka scream

"woa shit" say fran "calm urself"  
mebuka "I have glass bones and paper skin every morning I brekk my legs nns"  
phil"ssame"  
mebukaD "omg same"  
phil"omg me too"

mebuka" omg congruent"  
phil" omg fuck off"  
damien"shit son"

fran"damien u fagit when u get her"

damien" I took sleepin pill from annie she is fuckin insane"  
anie"yeh"  
"OMG HI annie" fran say

phil smile

"why r u smilin" ask fran

"cuse im in love with you" phil say

fran looks grossd out

"...annie"

*everyone gasps(

fran say "waht the fuck u fap to me like evry night"

phil" sex and love r not synonymosu"  
annie say "want some sleepin pills"  
mebuka says "fuck off"

the ground opens and swallows annie like a biscuit

damien"omg annie no I ly"  
phil" figt me fucker I love hr more"  
annieD "stop figtheing guise I love fran

"ew lesbian2 say fran

mebuka say "I am lesbian which is why my son remor are gay"

"thats nice" fran say

"thanks" says mebuka

"Thanks me too" fran asay

"me too thanks" say phil

"fuck off" say fran

phil "why I loveu fran"  
fran" what"  
phil "what"  
fran" what"  
phil" what

fran" what"  
grace "what"  
fran" fuckoff"

grace "whats a pirates favorite letter"  
damien"r"

grace" yeh"  
mebuka pushes grace down in to spchinter of darkness because of bad pun

fran "that ho is delt with"

palontras " I know right babe omg lolz"  
fran" fuckoff!"  
phil" anyone want free anal"  
damien" defo not me still abit sore"

adelaida" eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

fran "shes a fucking horn"  
adelaida "whta the fuck did you sjut fucjing say about emyou litle bitch? I llhave ur know I havrvoer 300 confirmd kills nd sam the vbat sniper in the wole united staeds forcws "  
"annieL I have soeme spare sleeping pills"  
damien throws crutch at annie and kill

rip annie

-at annies funeral-

tody we remember annie say preist

she was well loved ad known for always beign ther when we ned sleeping pils;

tlets us pry

 **everybody pray**

phil "hey frna I lie I love u rly"  
fran" Omg rly"  
"yeh" say phil

"thats sweet" say fran "do u have a cate"

"yeh" say phil

"is it black" sy fran

"yeh " say phil

"rakism" say fran "but is it mr midnight"  
"no its mr moonlight"

"then fuck off" fran say

"pls no" say phil

"yeh"

"no"

"yeh"

"No"

YEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAA

phil is shocked

phil is scare

annie is ded

adeliadea had noc hill

damien has no crutch so he can not walk anymor

damien is ded

rip damien

-at damiens funeral-

HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYEEEEEYYEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

adelaidea "emotio naininainainanani a"  
"now watch me whip" say oswald

"no whats me nai nai" say remor

"fuck off" say fran "ur not whalecum her"

remor cri and lev

itward lev with remor

"itward no" say frn

"ily" say phil

"fuck off" say fran

phil cri

"no wait I ly to I think I ly takes pill"

"what" say phil

"wot" sy fran

"whta" say grace from schpinter of drkness

fran say " well now damien and annie and grac r ded we can bi happi. So I am gon marry phil"

phil cri with hapiness

he paint onw all this way to happiness with mentsrual blood

"ew" say fran

"ik" say phil

phil and fran are married

they have kids

at the age of 12

the end


End file.
